Memoirs of a Wolf
by starfield75
Summary: Kurin's ten years of exile and the story of the rise of the Wolves of Serentitia. is in an AU to my Fire and Ice with a hint of Pink time-line.
1. Alex

Ark: The wolf of Serettitia

Title: Memoirs of a Wolf

Series: Memories of the wild

Other works: Memories of an Alley cat,

What other's saw, To save your enemies

Date: 2011

**Chapter one: Alex**

DAY TEN: night

I've found a quite cave in sector 60. its near a creek which is good and its also in a forest which offers plenty of hiding spaces. The cave entrance is blocked by ferns and tall brambles. I've gotten plenty of scratches trying to worm threw. The cave itself is pretty big, the rock is gray and its circular. There are lots of crevasses in the walls that will make good storage spaces. There's also a creek ,it's ice cold, that cuts across the right corner. I've decided to make the other side the infirmary.

This afternoon while I was following the creek, I found an alcove in the creek bank. It's deep enough that it can be turned into a tunnel with the right material. I came back tracking mud, Momjii would have been... no I'd best not think of her.

I think I'll turn in now, it's rather late.

DAY 11:

Nothing to report, all I've done today is tear out some bushes and use them to reinforce the entrance.

DAY 13: NOON

These last days have been tough. I went to town to get blankets and stuff. When I saw... I saw a kid maybe 12 years old getting beaten, I mean really beaten. All he had on was a pair of dirty and torn shorts. The kid he was being beaten with a piece of lumber, with a nail in it. At that instant I decided to make him my first pup.

I hastily followed him and his "parents" home. They stopped at an old house with ivy crawling up one wall a couple of blocks away from the center of town. On the way I'd noticed an old abandoned house. I stored it away in my head for future use. Using the ivy on the side of the house I crawled up onto the window sill. From there I it was a easy leap onto the balcony which had fire stairs attached to it. Above it was the broken window I noticed earlier. By standing on the railing I could grab the bottom of the window and pull myself up hopefully. I dropped back down to the balcony and slid off my shoes and socks. Then once back on the balcony I grabbed the bottom of the window, ignoring the sharp stabbing pain the shards instantly sent threw my hands. Sending a mental prayer to Momjii for teaching me how to rock and house climb allowing me to be able to travel at a fast space by roof. I really did owe her a lot.

Pulling myself up I slithered through the window and dropped down into a dusty attic on the other side. Restraining with difficulty my urge to sneeze I crawled towards the door on the other end of the room. Standing up next to it I turned the old fashioned handle. It felt ice cold in my hand and paint shavings fell off of it. I opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak, luckily though the hinges had been oiled recently so it did not make a sound. I crossed the length of the hall swiftly and peered uncertainly down the stair case. It was wooden and the house was old so it was bound to creak, I pondered jumping down like a cat would. But quickly changed my mind when I saw the light across from the bottom of the staircase. I guessed thats were the "parents" of the boy were eating dinner.

I then decided to inspect the railing maybe I could slid down. I proved to my surprise to be stable. I lifted myself on to it and gripping it with both hands to slow myself down I commenced my slide. I am ashamed to say that besides the circumstances it was fun. I landed lightly at the bottom like a cat and thought Momjii would've never beaten that. I felt another wave of shame wash over me at that thought. Momjii would never get the chance to prove me wrong anyway. She had much more important things to do, like finish her schooling. I snorted quietly and made my way towards the door.

It was open, about two inches, so I slid it open a couple of inches more and peered threw what I saw definitively got my blood boiling. I had a whole lot of trouble restraining myself from leaping out there and ripping there throats off. There they were those... adults eating there... dinner and laughing. Completely ignoring the boy who to my horror was in a cage! A cage! A boy in a cage! How dare they! His arms were chained by his wrist to the top of the mettle dog cage. I'm guessing it was a size medium. There were also red welt all over his torso, in my opinion he had been whipped. At that moment I made my decision.

Backing away swiftly I padded towards the front door never allowing my eyes to leave the door. Behind which two very evil people were eating. Feeling the cold hardness of a door knob behind me I swiftly unlocked it and backed out. Once out I carefully shut the door then walked swiftly towards the side of the house were I had left my shoes. Retrieving them I decided to go shopping.

I walked back to the center of town and entered a tall old fashioned warehouse that sold anything and everything. I looked around for the telltale flashing red lights and did not see any. Good I thought happily no security cameras. Walking swiftly, once again, I headed for the backpack and camping section. Inspecting the rows of backpacks I chose a style with the most pockets but not too big. I got two blacks ones and swiftly tore the tags off and rolled them up as tight as I could. I then stashed them in between two shelves and headed for the snacks isle. I grabbed and hid at least five bags of everything and then 5 containers of zip lock bags. Later I planned too return and get it but at the moment I was just stashing it. By the time I'd finished it was dark outside I silently left the store and made my way towards the house.

Pausing one last time outside I followed the same path up the wall threw the window across the attic and down the stairs. I slid into the kitchen and proceeded to steal as much food as I could carry and pack it into plastic bags. Then I opened the refrigerator and popped a sprite sitting down in front of the cage I held the sprite threw and up to the boys lips allowing him to get a drink. He pretty much drained the thing, so I gave him another one. Then I found a container of vanilla and chocolate swirl pudding. I tore it open and held it in front of the boys face. He swiftly lapped it up dribbling it all over his face I smiled and jumped to my feet whispering to him that I would be right back I stole into his parents room they wee in the bathroom with the door wide open. Still I searched the room for the key. Realizing that it was probably in the bathroom I crouched in the door way and peered in. they were having a ball in the tub, so engrossed were they in each other that they did not even notice the quite black shadow that stole in and grabbed the key off the toilet cover.

I snuck back to the boy and swiftly unlocked his cage door and slid inside. He stayed put while I worked on unlocking the manacles on his arms until I realized I needed a different key. So back I stole into the bathroom and proceeded to search for the key. Luckily for me the couple had moved to the bed where they were having sex to say the least. I slid into the bathroom and proceeded to give it a thorough searching. When an idea came to me a very horrid idea but an idea all the same. I slipped over to the toilet and peered inside and sure enough amid the horrible mess of brown gunk I saw a flash of gray. I closed my eyes tight and plunged my hand into the (insert adjectives of your choice describing what falls into a toilet before you flush) toilet bowl. Grasping the key I jerked my hand out and crawled as swiftly as I could from the room. Once again besides the boy I unlocked the manacles on his writs and led him out of the cage. He sat there looking puzzled as I packed all of my freshly stolen goodies into a big canvas bag. Then we stole quietly through the house and out the front door. And yes I washed my hands.

We traveled as swiftly as he could go to the abandoned house. Once there we snuck in through the back door and settled ourselves in. I told him I would be right back and snuck back to the store to gather the stuff I'd hidden along with a bunch of blankets and 2 sleeping bags, on green and one black. I entered by way of the chimney. I also stole shirts, t-shirts, sweat shirts, jeans, cargo pants, short, sweaters and windbreakers in all sizes. With all that stuck into 4 X-LARGE canvas bags I made my not very sneaky way bag to the abandoned house.

The boy was still there so I out fitted him in cargo pants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt and gave him the green sleeping bag. when we were settled and had eaten our fill I asked him his name and he told me it was Alex I asked his age and he said he was 12 years old as far as he knew. I smiled at him and asked him when his birthday was. He gave me a full-blown grin and said the day I met you. Well Alex I said I'm known as the Wolf of Serintitia, nice to meet ya. I grinned at him again and said but you can just call me Serin. Alright Serin he said. I laughed at his serious expression and reached over to ruffle his hair. I then told him to get some sleep cause tomorrow we were heading home.

_Day 12: NOON_

_I rose at the crack of dawn to inspect the sunrise, it was a old habit of mine that I would not likely change anytime soon. The clouds were outlined in a faint orange and rising behind them at a excruciatingly slow pace was a giant ball of red. It's light bathed my face and I closed my eyes to soak it in. when a sudden image popped into my head. She was sitting there, at the edge of the roof of the academy, her legs dangling over. Her eyes were narrowed down to slits hiding there vivid purple, her long black hair hung in a ponytail down her back. She wore a black t-shirt and sweat pants having not yet changed into her school uniform. At the moment she looked quite relaxed as she continued bathing in the sunlight her fingers and toes curling in and out like a cat...I shook my head violently to clear the image before it turned into a memory and decided I had best start on breakfast. _

_When I slipped back into the cabin via the window Alex was still asleep curled up in a ball. I chuckled and set about reviving the fire and searching through my bag of goodies for something that would count as breakfast. Finally I pulled out of one of the bags a container of frosted flakes upon realizing I had no eating utensils. After a short 3 second argument with myself, I set the box down next to Alex's sleeping head and bounded out in search of a thrift store. After a ten minute search I stopped in front of a just opened as in literally the sign had just been flipped, called Ed's thrift shop. I opened the door and stepped in, the door bell rang out cheerfully and I hastily disappeared down the closest isle. After walking around getting lost I finally found the utensil section. It never occurred to me that such a run down place would have a security system so I promptly shoved 5 sets of everything into my pockets and my permanently attached rucksack. Just as I stepped out the door I heard someone call out, "hey wait". I did not ask my leave and bolted to the relative safety of the roofs. _

_Once there I made my back "home" and climbed through the broken window. By then Alex had woken up and I set about pulling two bowls out of my bag along with a couple of spoons. My young companion looked absolutely delighted. But then we both realized something upon pouring our selves some of the delicious frosted flakes there was no milk. That's okay Alex told me instantly upon seeing my disappointed face, stealing from a grocery store would be too hard anyway. The kid was pretty smart he'd already guessed I stole the stuff. I nodded then announced ounce we finish eating we shall be moving on I've found a pretty good hide out in the forest. That is unless you don't want to come, I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes. And he started to beg me to allow him to come, I grinned with delight and gave my permission. _

_That's about when my sharp ears picked up the angry shouts and the sound of marching feet. I hastily scrambled to my feet and peered out the window a crowd was marching towards us yelling something about thieves and kidnappers. I dropped back down to the ground and told Alex that to start packing cause trouble was on its way. We drained our bowls and hastily shoved them into the canvas back packs. In total, we each had a bag with two bags inside of each plus a whole lot of food and clothes. I hastily helped Alex through the window the climbed up after him. And let me tell you house climbing with an 12 year old whose never done it before is not easy. I managed to get him up onto the roof and down the other side without being spotted or almost, we broke into a run. Racing into the forest I prayed against all hope that there would be no dogs on our trail as we slipped and slid down the goat trails and received many a cut by outraged trees. Finally we slowed down to a limping walk because Alex said he couldn't take it anymore, luckily we had crossed so many slippery stream beds that if there had been any dogs on our tail they would have lost our trail. I told this to Alex and he heaved a great sigh of relief, we finally stopped in front of the hideout that I had created a couple of days days ago. We walked into the fern clearing and slid past the bramble thicket that guarded the caves entrance. Once inside I heaved a sigh of relief at finally being able to drop my bag and stretched luxuriously. Pulling my fingers and cracking my back while Alex did the same thing. I then started emptying our bags into the crevasses along the wall._

_I then spread our sleeping bags out in the position of our choice and folded the clothes into the clothes section. Once we'd finished I unlisted Alex's help in building a fern wall in a circular motion around a pretty big alcove on the other side of the stream which I had decided to call the infirmary for when I had more pups. That ended day 12 of my exile._


	2. Twins

Ark: The wolf of Serettitia

Title: Memoirs of a Wolf

Series: Memories of the wild

Other works: Memories of an Alley cat,

What other's saw, To save your enemies

Date: 2011

_**Chapter 2: Twins**_

_DAY 14: EARLY EVENING_

_Today Alex and I set up a snaring system to catch grouse and rabbits. It's basically a thin roped cord that's been put in a grouse's nest so when the grouse lands in her nest by making a certain movement it will snag her foot and tighten automatically. At the other end of the rope is a small bell which will alert us if we catch a grouse cause the rope ends up near our cavern. We also made a woven barrier around a corner of the cave for where we would keep any pets we happened to find. I then had Alex show me all he knew about fighting, which was not much so I showed him the elementary kicks. We spent most of the afternoon practicing the foot placements and keeping our balance. For me it was just reviewing the basics but for him it was all new. It was towards dinner that he asked me why I was living out here on my own. I'm afraid to admit that I lied and told him for fun. That was about when the grouse bell rang we sprung to our feet and raced to the nest, ounce there to my extreme annoyance I found that the grouse had escaped. I reset the trap making it slightly different this because of a different idea that had popped into my head maybe using a kido spell of containment might help. After putting my idea into action Alex and I struck out for home._

_DAY 21: EARLY-EARLY MORNING_

_Today Alex and I decided to go visit a nearby town just for fun it was half a days hike away, nothing we could not manage. Alex had finally learned rudimentary skills for street fighting so I was not to worried. We each had our sacs containing blankets, medical stuff, food, utensils and a change of clothes. At around noon we entered the town staring around with wary eyes, I insisted that we find a quite corner to hide in where we could leave our stuff before we started playing. Alex obediently followed me around as I searched for a good hide out, unfortunately there where no abandoned house so we stopped for a rest at a fairly big play ground. There was on one side a big group of kids and on the other a couple of little kids maybe around 8or 9, my pup and I walked past them without much thought , and plopped ourselves down on the edge of a green and blue slide. The big group of kids started playing gravel and I heard one of the little kids whining something about I wanna play to. Alex ever the gentleman stood up and asked them why they did not play with the others. They looked at him as if it were obvious before exclaiming they wont let us! Alright then Alex said why don't you play with us he turned to me and asked that is if you want to Serin? All three fixed me with unbelievably sad puppy dog eyes so I said yes. I'll start._

_We where having so much fun that we never noticed when the other group left until voice exclaimed oh look at this fresh meat. I opened my eyes spinning around in surprise while Alex automatically stepped in front of the little kids. Three teenagers stood in front of us there was a fairly tall girl around my size,with purple hair and eyes wearing black sweat pants and a jacket. Two boys flanked her on either side both wearing black leather jackets and dark jeans, the boy on the right, hair was a soft dark color that spiked around his head in soft waves. The boy on the left had sharp dare devil eyes and brown hair in a Mohawk style. They did not look pleased to see us so I automatically tightened my muscles and prepared for a fight. The girl regarded us coldly for a second then said it's just small fry tonight boys. The taller boy grinned in delight and held out his hand expectantly, pay up now brats he smirked and we'll let you run home to your mommies with no scratches. I fixed him with an insolently gaze then slashed out with my foot and kicked the tallest boy squarely in the stomach._

_General reaction, he went down like a sac of bricks clutching his tummy. Oopsie I asked snidely did that hurt, I'm sorry next time I'll use a feather. The shorter boy, the one with the soft hair helped his friend to his feet then he and the girl launched themselves at us. I'll spare you the details just cause you probably wont believe me but at the end Alex the midgets and me where alive and standing while the tallest boy had been knocked out the boy with soft hair and the girl were at a safe distance. I ushered the kids past them and out of the park. Ounce outside, I thanked Alex for having the foresight to remember the bags when the fight started and we meandered our way towards an empty parking lot. We plopped down and I asked the little kids there names. The smallest one but not by much, was wearing a yellow baseball cap and when he pulled it off I realized he was a girl. I'm Brenda she said looking at me with a worried gaze and this is my twin brother A.P. They where both wearing t-shirts to big for them and cargo shorts. I smiled at them and said I'm Serin and this is Alex. How old are you Alex asked them, 8 A.P answered with a grin, we just turned 8. cool! Alex said brightly well I'm 12 and Serin here is, a puzzled look crossed his face as he realized he did not know my age, I laughed and said 15. we struck a easy conversation about games until I realized that it was past midnight. Ummm.. hate to break this up buts it's really late shouldn't you guys have been home by now. you're parents are probably freaking. _

_The twins exchanged a glance and the boy announced we're orphans. I blinked then said, I don't you spend the night with us? Really they stared at me in absolute delight and I nodded my head. Now I to believe I shall go to bed. Yesterday was rather tiring, but worth for I have two new pups. _

_DAY 21: EVENING_

_today the kids and I hiked back home I set them out in clothes they're own size and we had sandwiches and smores for dinner. Everyone gets along so I'm really happy, I also taught The little ones how to do the basics of kicking. Then I made everyone do 20 push ups, 20 squats, 20 leg lifts and 20 crunches before they went to bed. I think I'll turn in now but let me tell you being in charge is lots of fun!_


End file.
